This invention relates generally to attaching photovoltaic modules to a structure, such as a roof of a building. More specifically the invention relates to mounts for attaching photovoltaic modules to such structures.
Photovoltaic modules or panels are often positioned on the roof of a structure or building to convert solar energy to electrical energy in order to operate various equipment, machinery, lighting or other fixtures, and the like. Some photovoltaic modules (e.g., flexible photovoltaic modules) may be held in place atop the roof by adhesively bonding the photovoltaic modules to the roof's surface or mechanically fastening the photovoltaic modules directly to the roof's surface. Mechanically fastening the photovoltaic modules to the roof often produces holes through the photovoltaic modules and/or roof surface, which may compromise the performance of the photovoltaic modules and/or allow water of other fluids to penetrate through the roof or underneath the photovoltaic module. Adhesively bonding the photovoltaic modules to the roof's surface often permanently attaches the photovoltaic module to the roof's surface so that the photovoltaic module is not removable without damaging the roof's surface. Further, an installer must carefully place and properly align adhesively bonded photovoltaic modules on the roof's surface since the adhesives suitable for this purpose often aggressively bond with virtually any surface they contact. In addition, mechanically fastened and adhesively bonded photovoltaic modules often transfer stress to or receive stress from the roof's surface as the roof and photovoltaic modules expand and contract due to shifts in temperature and the like.
The use and/or desire for photovoltaic modules mounted on roof surfaces appears to be increasing as individuals and companies find ways to be more environmentally conscious. As such, there is a constant need for improved methods and systems for securing photovoltaic modules to roofs.